


Clandestine Afternoon

by Tippytap



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Making Love, POV Spock (Star Trek), non-rhyming poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippytap/pseuds/Tippytap
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 13





	Clandestine Afternoon

It is as though you were filled with the sun's light  
Poured over  
Dripping from every finger.  
Like honey from a freshly plundered hive  
You are golden.  
Your form  
Is immensely pleasurable  
Composed entirely of soft curves  
There is not a hint of sharpness about you.  
It is  
Most gratifying.  
Your eyes  
Shot through with fractured shafts of color  
Adorned with dark lashes that temptingly brush the tops of your cheekbones  
Entrance me with their clever gleam and beauty.  
Brushing your soft curls away  
I twine them between my fingers  
Pulling.  
Their silky touch makes me want to bury my face against your gorgeous neck  
It is a pillar of strength and your pulse entices my lips to press  
And my teeth to seek anchor  
To feel viscerally  
Your glorious vitality.  
I am filled with desire  
Longing to entangle myself with you  
To dig my fingers into the hills and slopes of your body.  
Your lips  
Voluptuous  
Pink and firm  
Hiding a tongue that is quick  
And prone to laughter.  
Your fingers  
Blunted and sturdy  
Grip me  
Their coarse pads rasp eagerly against my own  
Sending me into heights of pleasure previously unknown.  
I am in awe.  
Your arms are supple and well muscled  
Dragging my hands up and over  
Drawing you close  
I shudder in anticipation of what they might do  
Strength thrumming just below the surface of your skin.  
I plant hungry kisses across the expanse of your stomach  
A boon to my eager lips  
I take delight in the taste of you  
Pliant against my exploring mouth.  
The hips I have so admired as you stride past  
Rise up to meet me.  
You seem almost to dance  
Under my reverent ministrations.  
Your thighs part.  
Ankles and knees clasping tightly around me  
We are lost in the pleasures of each other.


End file.
